Furies
| image= | tag=Logo by Unknown | author=Joseph A. Johnson | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=14 | words= | pub_date=October 9th, 1998 | update=October 15th, 1998 February 9th, 1999 (revised) | current_status= }} Furies is written by Joseph A. Johnson and began online publication on October 9th, 1998.Post at FFML - Retrieved 04-01-2017 It was completed on October 15th, 1998.Post at FFML - Retrieved 04-01-2017 Description Plot Prologue During the Silver Millenium, , along with two other Senshi, oversees the development of a special weapon that uses a living being. Chapter 1 The Inner Senshi, minus , are unsuccessfully fighting a battle against a monster when a new figure enters the battle and defeats the monster. The Senshi apart from are suspicious of the new arrival and annoy it by attacking it. The figure seems to recognise Sailor Moon, but then freaks out and runs away. Akane Tendo returns home, having missed dinner, in tattered, blood-stained clothing. After changing into her pyjamas, she leaps onto the roof of the Tendo Dojo and stares at the moment while a voice whispers in the back of her mind. Chapter 2 The Inner Senchi are recovering after the battle and they discuss the new enemy and the jamming signal that stopped them from calling for help from and the Outer Senshi. After talking about the weaponry of the new enemy and possible future tactics, the conversation turns to the figure who helped them win the battle. Usagi convinces her team that if they meet the figure again that they'll treat her as a friend, not another enemy. In class the following day Akane has difficulty focussing on the classwork, feeling dizzy and distracted when called upon to recite the virtues of the moon. A worried Ranma Saotome follows Akane around school following this incident and the PE coach announces that several girls will play on the boys softball team to fill in space left by illness and other factors. Two boys, members of the softball team, debate the merits of having the girls to practise with, which devolves into a discussion about Akane. Ranma put an end to the talk with a none-to-subtle threat of violence. Practise begins with Akane up for bat, some of the boys taunting her ability to hit the ball. After two strikes, Akane manages to slam the ball back at the taunting pitcher, who Ranma moves out of the way in time, at deadly speed. In the Home Economics class that follows, the other students observe Akane talking to herself as she cooks. Akane decides to take her completed meal to someone only to run into Pantyhose Taro who has obviously dipped himself into some more Jusenkyo springs as he now has a scorpion's tail. He mocks her and tips her food all over the floor when he realises it is a gift for Ranma. Akane attacks him and he finds it difficult to keep up with her strikes. Ranma arrives just in time for a blow form Akane to send Taro flying towards the school pool. Ranma can do little more than exchange a few words with her as he hears the unmistakeable sounds of Happosai invades the girls' PE locker room. Happosai escapes Ranma and enters the halls of Furinkan High School where he runs into Akane. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Notes FFML Posting History *Prologue~Chapter 2 09/10/98 *Prologue~Chapter 2 (revision) 10/10/98 *Chapters 3~9 13/10/98 *Chapters 8 & 9 (revision) 13/10/98 *Chapters 10~12 15/10/98 *Chapter 13A 15/10/98 *Chapter 13B 15/10/98 *Chapters 10~12 (revision) 15/10/98 RAAC Posting History *Prologue~Chapter 6 17/11/98 *Chapters 7~9 23/11/98 *Aborted partial post of Chapters 10~13 19/01/99 *Chapters 10 & 11 06/02/99 *Chapters 12 & 13 09/02/99 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.reocities.com/ayongedarling/Furies.html ''Furies at the Reocities Archive record of Index] - Retrieved 29-12-2016 *Zip file References